Neptune ProjectPercy Jackson One-shot
by PJO6
Summary: Okay, so Neptune Project meets Percy Jackson. The time lines don't match up or anything, but this was just for fun, because...why not? Review, like, and favorite!


Okay, today hadn't been going as Nere had planned. They had been attacked almost every 5 minutes, and she was getting sick of it.

:Let's rest,: Nere decided, and everyone hastily agreed. They had been going for hours, and Nere's legs felt like lead.

:Roby, Dai, and I will find food. You guys set up camp,: she announced, gesturing to a large overhang that looked pretty safe.

:Robry?: Dai sent Nere on a private send. She gave him a glare, and took out her spear...for the fish, of course.

:Shut up,: she replied. He gave her a sly grin.

:My lips are sealed.: Nere pursed her lips, holding back a few choice phrases. Dai could be impossible.

:Impossible, huh?: Dai laughed.

:C'mon. Some thoughts should stay private,: Nere chided. That was the one thing she hated most about this whole thing: telepathy. She could already read minds before this, but Dai could, too. He did it even when she shut him out. Ergh. Boys.

But even though their transformation from breathing air to water hadn't been the most pleasant thing Nere had experienced, it was protecting them from the government...sort of.

:Grouper!: Robry whisper-shouted. Nere nodded. It was a large one, too. They trained their spears on the target.

:And...fire!" she shouted. The fish darted out of the way, startled. Behind the fish was...a person! How had they not seen him before?

:Stop!: Nere shrieked, but it was too late. Dai and Robry's spears flew toward him, and hit him with impeccable aim. His eyes widened, just as shocked to see them as they were to see him.

He wasn't wearing any scuba gear, and he was near the bottom of the ocean. What the heck? Wait…

He must've been a Neptune kid!

He looked down at his chest were the spears had struck him, no doubt frozen in shock. There was no blood, which was good. That would attract sharks and...no blood? What?

Dai, Robry, and Nere raced toward him. He looked a little stunned, and backed away quickly.

"Who are you?" he asked uneasily. The weird thing was, they could hear his voice like he was out of the water, but they didn't really notice. He easily looked about seventeen, with raven black hair and sea green eyes. He was tan, unlike the rest of the kids, and his glare was like daggers. He pulled a pen out and uncapped it. The light of the pen glowed...but it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a bronze sword.

Robry and Dai backed away, a little stunned, but Nere stood (floated?) her ground.

:Who are you?: she questioned steadily. He shook his head quickly, and reverted to speaking telepathically.

:I asked you first,: he insisted. His voice was cool and clear, as if he were still speaking.

:We're Neptune kids, like you,: Nere offered. He cocked his head, and then nodded.

:Actually, I'm Poseidon, but close enough.: Nere didn't pretend to hide her confusion. _Poseidon?_ She racked her brain, but nothing turned up.

:The greek god?: Dai inquired on a private send. Nere nodded. That sounded right. Maybe they just called the project something different from where he came from.

:Yeah, okay. Anyway, join us. It'll be safer that way,: Nere suggested. He reluctantly nodded.

Nere glanced down at the two spears jutting out of his chest, and it finally occurred to her that he hadn't shown any pain.

:Um, we better get you to Tobin. He can fix that. Sorry, we were getting lunch-:

:That you scared off,: Dai pointed out, oh-so helpfully. This guy's eyes widened.

:You were going to kill it? And eat it?: he gawked.

:Um, yeah,: Robry nodded. :There's like, no other food at the bottom of the ocean.:

:You guys live here full time?: he asked.

:Yeah. You _are_ a Neptune kid, right?: Dai growled. Nere didn't understand why he was so angry, but she really didn't have time for that.

:Poseidon,: he corrected. :But, yeah. I didn't realize there were so...many of us. Here, would it be easier, if we just talked?:

Suddenly, an air bubble formed around all four of them. Dai started to gasp and heave, and tried to break the bubble. The guy looked a little confused, but then something seemed to dawn on him, and the bubble popped immediately.

:Dude! What was that!?: Dai gasped. The guy knit his eyebrows.

:You're Neptune kids, right?: he asked. They all nodded.

:Why else would we be breathing underwater?: Dai growled, obviously not liking the new guy. Nere had a feeling that this guy wasn't telling them everything, too.

:So, you mean, you only breathe water?: he asked, a little stunned. They all nodded again, kind of weirded out. Who was this guy?

:Woah. Well, that's kind of cool, but, I mean...you never go on land?: Nere wondered why he was acting so strangely. He _was_ a Neptune kid, so why was he having so much trouble grasping the concept? But, Nere remembered her first time learning about the project, so she was sympathetic.

:Here, we don't have time for this. All questions will be answered later. We'll explain it, don't worry. But now we need to get you to Tobin,: Nere reasoned, and the saw the wound wasn't looking too good.

:What? Who's Tobin?: he asked.

:Our medic,: Nere replied, though she felt like he was a little bit more than that...to all of them. And her. Mostly her.

:What? Why do I need a medic?: he puzzled, and then looked down. :Oh, yeah.:

He then did something that Nere never would have thought possible: he pulled the spears out. Just like that, he handed them back to Robry and Dai. Nere studied his wounds, but they were healing. What?

She felt relieved when she saw that she was not the only one stunned. Dai and Robry had their eyebrows up and their mouths open.

:How-how...how did you...did you just…: Robry rambled.

:We're Neptune kids. Water is our home turf,: the guy said.

:Well, yeah, we live here, but it doesn't give us frickin' healing powers!: Dai pointed out. :Who are you?!:

:I'm Percy Jackson,: he said softly. He probably disliked feeling different as much as Nere did. The way Dai had singled him out as a freak wasn't the nicest, either.

:Let's bring you to the rest of us,: Robry suggested. Percy's eyes widened.

:More? Are they all Roman?: he asked, and muttered something in a language Nere didn't understand.

:Uh, Roman? No.: Nere said. His eyes were saucers, now.

:Greek? Oh my gods! Cheírona kai ... patéras ! Pós oi Ádi?: he ranted, slipping into that different language.

:No, no. Not Greek. You, uh, must've gotten something in your wound. Let's bring you back to camp,: Nere suggested.

:Camp? Wait, if you're not Greek or Roman, how do you know about camp? And how do you-: he began, but Dai stopped him.

:Yeah, he might've knocked his head before he came here,: Dai chorted. Nere silently cursed. Why didn't he do that on a private send?

Percy looked hurt.

:Um, actually I'm fine, thank you very much. But I've got a lot to explain to you. You understand your parentage, obviously, but Chiron will want you at camp, being so powerful. Here, just show me to the rest of you,: he said, continuing to mutter about "Chiron" and "camp".

Once they finally arrived at the overhang, everyone stared at them, as if to say, _You want us to eat him?_

:Everyone, this is Percy. He's a Neptune kid,: Nere clarified.

:Poseidon,: Percy coughed.

:Yes, right,: Nere corrected. Why was he so persistent on that? :Anyway, he came from pretty far out, so we have a LOT to talk about.:

:Yes. So _all_ of you are Neptune kids?: he asked. They all nodded, and he chewed on his lower lip.

:Okay, so all of you are aware of your parentage,: he said, as if taking notes. Then he cursed. :Man, I can't IM Chiron at the bottom of the ocean, can I?:

:IM? Instant messaging?: Kali asked. Percy shook his head.

:Iris messaging.:

Everyone was puzzled but this made perfect sense to Percy. Nere almost preferred being attacked. What if this guy was working for the government? What if he was rogue? There were so many possibilities where things could go wrong. If they did, would she be prepared? She hoped so.

:I'll try to get you to camp soon,: he finished, after rambling on about a bunch of random facts.

:My father runs the camp. That's where we're headed,: Nere explained. Percy's eyes narrowed distastefully.

:Mr. D? Is your father? That doesn't seem right,: he grumbled harshly.

:What? No! My dad runs Safety Harbor!: Nere exclaimed. Mr. D? Who the heck was that?

:Safety Harbor? Here, tell me your story,: Percy said. He sat down. Nere assumed he would sink to the ground, but he just sat there, the water supporting him like a chair.

Nere described every detail of their journey, though she didn't mention her mother. That was too painful to talk about. Percy just listened, not shocked or anything, confirming her beliefs that he _was_ , in fact, a Neptune kid.

After she had finished recounting their adventures, he looked up. He studied Nere carefully, and then did the same to each and every one of them, wondering what to make of them. Ugh. She hated feeling like an experiment.

:Where are the dolphins?: he said at last. Nere choked back her anger. She had just told him the treacherous story of her life, and he was wondering where the dolphins were. She took a deep breath.

She was about to call them, but they were already there, nuzzling Percy. She raised her eyebrows. Did Percy call them?

:They said that they know some of the fellow hippocampi. We can take those to camp.:

:Hippo-what?: Nere stammered.

:Hippocampi,: he said, as if it should be obvious. :H-i-p-p-:

:No, no. I don't need the spelling,: Nere said, irritated.

:It's not safe here, though!: Percy persisted.

:Nowhere's safe! It's the ocean, you idiot!: Dai retaliated. Percy raised his eyebrows.

:Nowhere except for camp,: he pointed out.

:We can't go, Percy. We need to get to Safety Harbor,: Nere reasoned. Why did he think he could tell them where to go? He didn't know what was better for them. Who did he think he was, a god?

:Godling,: he corrected.

:Some thoughts are private,: Nere replied, irritated, not even bothering to listen to what he had said.

Percy put his hands in the air defensively.

:The point is, you need to go to camp. Children of the Big Three attract monsters like magnets. You guys are too powerful to be left alone.:

:Powerful? We're at the bottom of the food chain. We spend everyday fighting for our lives! And you just saunter in here, without a care in the world. You don't know what it's like,: Dai huffed.

:I do,: he said, wincing as if remembering bad times.

Dai moved away. He had hit a soft spot obviously, but he wasn't done. This guy had no clue what they had been going through!

:How? How could you possibly relate? Fighting sea creatures all day?:

:I...well...you're not a demigod, are you?: he sighed. A demi-what? :You're an experiment.:

Nere cringed. How could he be so insensitive?

:We can't breath out of water! We can't go to your stupid camp!: Dai shouted, and Percy winced.

:You can't?: he marvelled. They all shook their heads.

:Oh. I'm...I'm sorry. But if you guys don't know about the gods, then you're just...mortals. I just told mortals about camp. Oh, gods, Annabeth is gonna kill me!:

Experiments? Mortals? What was going on? Percy studied them, and got a sad look in his eyes, as if he really wished that we would come with him. But then he straightened his face, and kept it dull.

:And, scene! I'm sorry, wrong audience. I was doing a...musical!: he decided hopelessly. Nere rolled her eyes.

:With no music? At the bottom of the ocean? Using telepathy?:

:Um...yeah?: he replied slowly.

:C'mon, Percy. What's going on? You're obviously not part of the Neptune project. Who are you really?: Percy shifted uncomfortably.

:I'm sorry. I can't tell you,: he said quickly, and darted off as if the water was propelling him.

:Um, does anybody understand what just happened?: Nere put in. Everybody shook their heads. Was there another project? Were they on their side, or were they with the government? Nere tried to forget about the encounter, but she couldn't help but think, were they the only ones?

Hey, peeps! Super unresolved...MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Anyway, review if you want a sequel or more one-shots. PM me if you have any ideas, and make sure to like, follow, and favorite my stories! See ya!


End file.
